Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover
by Kiinari
Summary: Can Amu stand being in the heat? Especially with four hot bishounens at her tail? A whole lot of chaos and madness are to be unleashed. -Amuto- Slight Tadase/Amu, Nagihiko/Amu, Kukai/Amu etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover**

- + -  
_**C l o v e r** ;__**  
**__Also known as a lucky charm or simply just charm, charming a lady isn't as simple as one thinks.  
_

Chapter 1: The awkward triangle date 

Amu swiftly grabbed four beer bottles and threw them in the air. She then caught them two by two and poured them into the glass cups. It was her daily work and she had gotten used to tending a few customers at one go.

"Amu-chan go go go!"

And unfortunate or not, Ran had appeared once more.

"Shut up Ran!"

Some looked at her weirdly but most ignored it. The regulars did not even show any sign of surprise.

"Heh, you are getting very good at it."

A guy with midnight blue hair and a well toned body commented. She shrugged off the comment. He pouted.

"How sad, my little Amu just ignored me."

She looked at him ticked off.

"I don't belong to you!"

"Amu-chan, can I have grape vodka."

The purple haired guy asked. Somehow, Nagihiko found out where she worked and paid her a visit whenever there was time. She nodded at proceeded to pour him a glass.

"Amu, go tend to the other guy."

"Eh? Why?"

"Or I will dock your pay."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't do it or I will find some other use for that tongue."

Amu immediately retracted her tongue blushing. While her back was turned against both her superior and her friend, she didn't realize they were having a silent friendly rivalry match. Both of them had tried to stare each other down before something interrupted them.

"Ta-Tadase-kun."

"Ah, Hinamori-san."

It was the blonde. Amu tried to remain passive when she talked to him. Apparently he was also another regular in the bar. Although it was hard, knowing that he doesn't remember her, Amu took the initiative to try and befriend him again. It was tough, but hopefully she would be able to cope with their current relationship. Nagihiko went to usher Tadase to another table away from the counter while Ikuto went to order someone else to set a table for him. They both knew that the topic is still a touchy subject, though they did it while glaring at each other.

Poor Amu didn't know why they disliked each other after having a particularly long talk during one afternoon.

- + -

"Ah, Amu-chan, it is nice to see you again."

"Same here. Nagihiko, would you like to have some tea?"

He nodded and stepped into the house. Ikuto was rather disturbed that another male was talking so casually with Amu.

"Fujisaki-san, I need to talk to you."

"Eh…Ikuto…he just came here."

"Amu-chan it is ok, I needed to talk to him too."

- + -

That was the only thing she knew. What they had discussed about however was still unknown to her. They had shooed her away when talking.

"A pack of cigarettes please."

She passed the pack to the person absentmindedly and collected the money, forgetting to count it. Really. What had actually happened that afternoon?

"Ne, Amu-chan go out with me to buy presents tomorrow."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's Kukai's birthday next week."

She widened her eyes. She had totally forgotten about that!

"Ah, I also need to buy him a present!"

- + -

"Oh my gosh, look at that blue hair guy, he so hot!"

"I prefer the purple hair one!"

Amu had to resist slapping her head for the 127th time. Ok, so there are two very attractive bishounen standing at each of her side. Big deal.

"I wonder who that girl is."

Oh great, now people are talking about her. Perhaps she should not have gone out with them. Ikuto seemed pretty insistent on accompanying them although he didn't seem interested at all. It was awkward walking around the shopping mall with people talking about you all the time.

"Amu-chan! Everyone is talking about you."

"I know Ran."

She mumbled, not used to being the centre of attraction. She sighed. Where was a hole when she needed one? The two by her side weren't being very helpful.

"Amu-chan, why not we check out the sports shop."

Nagihiko suggested. She nodded. Ikuto just looked on silently. Or sullenly sulking inwardly.

Footballs, basketballs, shoes and clothing. It is fabulous. Really. Amu sighed. What did Kukai like again? Oh yea, football and soccer. Supposing she bought a football and Nagihiko bought a basketball everything would be just fine. Not. It just seems…too forward. Argh. Damn that sentimental value etc. It is the thought that counts right?

Nagihiko went to take a pair football shoe off the rack. And paid for it. She smacked her head. So much for the bright ideas. Maybe she should buy a pair of football shoes and give them as a pair with the basketball. And everyone would start thinking that she started going out with Nagihiko. She did not just think that. No way. Someone might have came to mess with her little pathetic brain which have been crammed with too much emotional crap her had gone through.

"Amu, what are you doing there spaced out?"

"Ah, nothing…ehehehe…I was just thinking about what was best to give Kukai."

Ikuto took a basketball suit from a nearby rack and handed it to her. He didn't like the fact that she was thinking about other guys other than him. No one steals Amu from him and get away with it! He had to hit himself thinking about such things. Where's that baseball bat when you needed it the most?

"Thanks Ikuto."

Nagihiko looked on irritated at the couple. He should have been the one to do that! Not that sneaky cat! Tadase was right about him after all! Well, that was the first time that blonde idiot had been right after rambling about taking over the entire world. What's so fun about taking over the entire world? You don't even have your freedom after that! And before you did actually take over the world you would be sentenced to the mental institute for being a psychopath. He should really stop passing through the glue factory; the effects are really meddling with his well organized, sophisticated brain!

"Erm, excuse sir but here is your purchase."

He turned his attention to the quivering attendant. Ah, he might have been glaring at her too much while think of absurd things.

"Ah sorry miss, I was just thinking about certain things."

"Of…of course sir…thank…thank you for your purchase."

And so the awkward trio headed out of the shop and to a fast food restaurant for some lunch.

- + -

"Ano, Nagihiko-san, Ikuto, what would you two like to eat?"

"Cheeseburger."

"A fish burger would be fine Amu-chan."

She nodded and skipped off happily to the queue leaving the two boys behind. Neither talked until Amu came back carrying a tray. She put it on the table and started chewing her burger.

"Why are both of you so quiet?"

"It's nothing really, Amu-chan."

She shrugged and continued with her food.

"Oh, I remember them give us two cups of ice-cream as a promotional package."

"I will share with Amu."

Which cause a blush on Amu's face. He smirked.

"Eh?"

"Amu-chan, I will give you mine. You need not share."

The two didn't even want to say each other's name out. Amu couldn't really take the tension in between them and decided it was best to leave for the day. What's with the guys? She shook her head.

"Amu-chan, maybe they both like you!"

Ran whispered into Amu's ear which made her flustered.

"No way, it is impossible Ran! Why …why would they….they li…like me anyway?"

Ran giggled like a little schoolgirl and flew out of Amu's reach.

"You will never know!"

* * *

The second series of dirty dancing. To those who never read the first series, read that first. The clover series is many about erm...dating, romance etc...? Anyway, there will be lots of fluff. Well, sorta since I like to cut it off making it into a gag...-.-

So anyway, people review!

Keep the ideas coming as well!

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover**

- + -  
_**C l o v e r** ;__**  
**__Also known as a lucky charm or simply just charm, charming a lady isn't as simple as one thinks.  
_

Chapter 2: Now it is a square? 

The past few days had been filled with uncomfortable moments with either of our hot bishounens, Ikuto and Nagihiko. And of course not to forget our petite little Amu in the centre of it all.

It was two days before Kukai's birthday. Amu as usual had to work her butt off trying to support herself and her parents. She juggled the bottle which the patrons gasped in awe. With a sweeping finish, they clapped their hands. She served them before taking off her apron and changing into another sexier outfit. It was performance time.

After much dancing, not to mention touching, caressingly and ahem groping from our passionate couple that leaves Amu with a beautiful flushed face, the audience cheered for them as they stepped down the stage.

"Oh Ikuto, I forgot to tell you I will be off on Friday."

"Why?"

"It's Kukai's birthday."

He loosened the tie which was firmly attached to his collar.

"Aren't I invited?"

He asked in a mocked hurt voice.

"You…you can come if you want."

He smirked.

"I prefer to crash the party."

"Ikuto!"

Just then a bell rang.

"You got customers Amu."

"Right."

She rushed to the bar to take orders.

"Hinamori-san, your performance is splendid as always."

It was the blonde. She blushed prettily from the remark.

"Thank you Tadase-san."

The blonde looked at her weirdly but ignored it soon after.

Amu had nearly said 'kun' by decided against it. She had accidentally leaked that out during their last encounter. It wasn't like in elementary school anymore. The princely figure she used to adore was just an illusion. Life just wasn't like fairytales when the prince used to sweep his princess off her feet and carry her back to his castle, living happily ever after.

"Have I…met you before?"

He asked curiously.

"I felt as though I met you somewhere before…"

"Kiddy king, stop flirting with my workers with your lousy pick up lines. It isn't going to work."

Tadase frowned.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I wasn't flirting! I really find her familiar…"

"It must be your imagination; your client is calling for you."

He looked confused for a moment before hearing someone calling for him.

"Uh right, excuse me."

Ikuto inwardly sighed with relief. He didn't need that guy recovering his lost memories and also in the result of earning another rival. Somehow, he wished Seiyo was a girls' school. Perhaps then he wouldn't have so many distractions that might have prevented him from wooing his girl.

"Ikuto?"

He looked at the said girl who called his name. Ah well, no matter. He will win in the end.

"It's nothing."

Amu hesitated before nodding. He seemed pretty deep in his thoughts just now.

"Heh, you are concerned about me aren't you?"

"If you can say things like that means you are ok."

She turned her attention to her patrons. Stupid Ikuto, she didn't need her mind being muddled up by all his teasing. He put up a face of mock hurt, even though it was an expected reply.

"Not cute."

She thought it was best to ignore that comment.

Two guys sitting at the corner leered at her. No one noticed.

- + -

Amu hummed her way back home cheerfully. Ikuto decided to let her off early since needed to close the club for the day and discuss about another transaction. The two males, stalked her stealthily. One of them stepped on a stick. She turned her head around. Yet no one was there.

"Ne Amu, I think someone is following us."

"I know Ran. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe it is our imagination since it is so late."

Part of Amu wanted to believe it. The other half was still not convinced.

"Yea maybe."

Really, where was help when you need it? She bumped head on with another person when she was looking down. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch! Who was- Tadase-san!"

"Hinamori-san? I am sorry. I didn't look where I was going."

"Same here"

She got up and helped him up. The blonde took her hand shyly and got up as well. The couple stood up and walked the same route.

"Wait you live here?"

The both of them said together.

"Eh, yes, somewhere around here."

"What a coincidence."

The pink haired girl rambled on.

"Hinamori-san, may I have the pleasure of walking you home?"

She blushed. How sweet could her former crush get? Argh. Bad thoughts. She shouldn't be crushing on him again! Wasn't a crush a one-time thing? She felt someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the dark alley; a rough callused hand covering her mouth, not allowing her to scream. Tadase! Help! She screamed silently.

Tadase scratched his head. Where did she go? In the end she decided to walk home by herself? Oh well, he could ask her next time. He shrugged and resumed his journey, leaving the helpless girl to two burly men.

That idiot blonde! Can't he just turn his head more?! Would it kill him? Great, he left her with two disgusting man who were looking at her in the most uncomfortable way possible. She struggled vehemently from the person's grasp, trying hard to break free. He threw her on the floor like a ragdoll.

Man that hurt. She knew she was going to bruise badly the next day. Enough about that! The two rapists approached her slowly in the most menacing way possible, grinning manically. She gulped. If only there was a weapon somewhere. She looked around frantically. A metal pole, a stick…anything would do! She grabbed a piece of broken metal which lay on the dirty cemented floor and threw it at one of their faces. It scratched one of them. His eyes flashed.

"You are going to pay for that girly!"

He grabbed her.

"HELP!"

The person stuffed cloth in her mouth, disabling her only connection to the outside world. No one could her hear now. Tears leaked out from her eyes. Did anyone managed to hear that last scream of hers?

One of them landed on the ground, unconscious. The other released her and looked around panicking. Who was that? Amu collapsed to the ground, her knees refusing to take her weight. A kick landed on his head and he too fell on the ground. The mysterious guy then went over to Amu and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Amu…"

She stared ahead, her eyes wide open. Afraid.

"I shouldn't have let you go home by yourself, those bastards, I should have known."

She tried to pry of his grip. He held her tightly and muttered comforting words to the distraught girl. She eventually calmed down but her shoulders still shook slightly.

"I will protect you."

"Really?"

She asked softly. If he didn't strain his ears he would have never caught the question.

"Yes."

* * *

Ah...the second chapter! Wow. I didn't expect so many reviews...the most I ever got was 5 at one go. .''  
Kya! Anyone watched ep 33?

Some polls:

Do you think I should add in more descriptions? Eg. It is a fine morning when the birds start chipping. The beautiful...etc.  
1)Yes  
2)No  
3)It is fine the way it is.

Longer chapters?  
a)Yes  
b)No  
c)It is fine the way it is.

It would take a longer time...

Review :3

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover**

- + -  
_**C l o v e r** ;__**  
**__Also known as a lucky charm or simply just charm, charming a lady isn't as simple as one thinks. __  
_

Chapter 1: Not a pentagon! 

It took her several days to recover from the horrifying incident. Even then, she was still rather jumpy. Sadly, she had to miss Kukai's birthday. Nagihiko offered to deliver the present for her but she had wanted to give him herself. After much effort from Ran and a little help from Yoru and Ikuto, she had gain back her cheerful spirit once more.

"I…Ikuto? Can…canyouaccompanymetoKukai'shouse?"

Ikuto blinked, not getting what she said.

"Can you accompany me to Kukai's house?"

She asked him meekly, wanting to shy away into a corner as fast as possible. She didn't like asking favors. Especially from a certain cat. She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably from embarrassment under his gaze. He smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Really? And what do I get in return?"

"Eh…"

Ran floated beside her.

"Give him a kiss!"

She whispered.

"No way Ran! What are you thinking?!"

Unfortunately for the strawberry pink haired girl, Ikuto had managed to catch what they said with his superb hearing. The grin etched on his well defined face grew wider.

"Why not?"

She flushed. How could he have suggested a thing like that?! The nerve of that guy…it really pisses her off and set off stupid butterflies in her stomach.

"I will go myself!"

She stomped off in a huff. Such a sweet hot tempered girl… He smiled and followed her.

- + -

"Ano…this is Hinamori. May I ask if Kukai is here?"

"Yo Hinamori! Wait there, I'll open the door."

The intercom beeped, signaling the end of conversation. A guy with a well toned body and orange hair with a little shugo chara nowhere to be seen appeared at the gates. He opened them and welcomed the two.

"So what can I do for the both of you?"

Amu blinked and turned around to see Ikuto standing there nonchalantly looking around the house. He came after all…She was cheered up by the thought. Argh! The frying pan! Where are you? Stupid thoughts should be kept away!

"Ah Kukai, I came here to give you your birthday present. Happy belated birthday."

She handed over a nicely wrapped package. He accepted it warmly.

"When did both of you get together?"

"EH?! No, no. You must be mistaken."

"So I get a chance?"

Amu was taken aback. Ikuto had nearly tripped on the carpet when he heard the question. He directed a glare at his blatant flirting.

"I was joking; don't need to get all serious."

"I knew that."

She said off handedly. Whew! She had nearly thought he was really saying the truth.

"Ne Hinamori, where have you been for the past years?"

"I transferred schools so my parents can go to work easier."

She lied through her teeth. Kukai nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

She smiled in relief. At the very least, Kukai was one of the most understanding person in the guardian group, apart from Nadeshiko. But ever since she found out that Nadeshiko was Nagihiko, she could not trust him as much as she used to.

"I got to go now. Bye!"

He grinned and put a thumb up.

"Come visit us guardians if you are not too busy!"

- + -

The pair walked on silently not saying a word. They had happened to pass by a travel booth. Amu decided to break the silence.

"Ne Ikuto, have you…have you gone overseas before?"

He kept silent, as if motioning her to continue.

"I wanted to go to many places! England, Italy, Australia, China…just to see the world!"

Her eyes sparkled at the thought. He looked and smiled fondly at her. The only time she ever looked so happy and carefree was when she was at the theme park he brought her to last time.

"Wouldn't it be so wonderful?"

He shrugged and went in front.

He wasn't free yet.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

If he was set free he would bring her around the world.

It was…just another beautiful dream that can never exist.

- + -

Unfortunately for our lovely couple, the sky decided to be evil to them and started raining. And what was worse is that there was no shelter. All the shops were either closed for the day or just weren't opened in the first place. The pair trudged on sullenly in the pouring rain. Ikuto was especially grumpy, since he had a cat like personality and cats don't like getting wet.

Amu shook off the gloomy feeling that was getting to her because of the rain. She skipped lightly, stepping into puddles and giggling along with Ran, almost forgetting that Ikuto was there. Ikuto stared on miserably. What was so fun about being soaked in the darn rain?! He hissed grouchily. Amu laughed at Ikuto's dismayed face.

She cupped her hands and gathered water from the rain before splashing at the already drenched cat. He growled dangerously at her. She continued to laugh at his in face. He pouted. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to run Amu."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

- + -

She showered and got out of the bathroom. Ikuto went in disgruntled muttering how he should go and bath first since it was his house. Amu plopped down on the sofa and yawned. Man, she was so tired. The door clicked and unlocked. Out came out a half naked bishounen covered with only a small towel which leaves little to the imagination. A blush immediately crept on to the young virgin's face.

"Ikuto!"

The clockworks in the perverted mind of the young man started turning. He smirked.

"Like what you see Amu?"

She grew redder.

"Put some clothes on!"

She had a hard time trying not to let her eyes travel.

"But walking around like this is so much comfortable!"

"Pervert..."

Amu got up and tried to push him to his room while averting her eyes to prevent from being scarred. Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. His face lingered near hers for a moment. He moved closer. Wet drops of water fell onto her clothes. She closed her eyes. Waiting…

He suddenly burst out laughing. She was just too fun to tease! Amu huffed angrily.

"You don't need to tease me like that!"

"It was payback from just now."

He said in between gasps of breath from too much laughing.

Amu turned her head away and was about to storm off when he caught her and twirled her. She blinked in shocked as he captured her lips in a burning kiss.

* * *

Finally they kiss. Lmao. Yea I know its a lateeeee chappie. Don't blame me! .  
School finally started again. pouts

Once again, thank you all reviewers and please continue to do so.

Luna


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover**

- + -  
_**C l o v e r ;**__  
__Also known as a lucky charm or simply just charm, charming a lady isn't as simple as one thinks. _

Chapter 4: Competition and Realization

"Ik-mmphfft."

Her mouth being dominated by the said cat. Her blush grew by ten folds realizing the position she was in. While kissing, Ikuto had pushed her to the nearest wall. Both off his hands were at either side of her, not allowing her to escape. Finally they both paused for air. Amu eyes were glazed with a light sheen of lust. He shivered at such want. He had to stop it before they both went too far. Ikuto blew in her ear.

"What are you thinking about perverted kid?"

He bit her earlobe before grinning mischievously at her and running into his room. The stunned girl blinked for a moment dazed before his words registered in her mind.

"IKUTO!"

- + -

Amu managed to get a new apartment and moved out off Ikuto's house much to the latter's dismay. It of course meant the there were more chances other guys could hit on her and less chances for him to keep and an eye on her.

Amu couldn't really careless. She was finally out of that jerk's grip. He was always playing with her. She never once knew whether he was serious or not. When she thought he was, he just had to prove her wrong. Though there were times she wished he was really serious…NOT.

"Amu-chan! What are thinking about?"

"Nothing Ran."

"Come on you can tell me anything! I'm your Shugo Chara after all!"

"I don't want to."

"Mou, Amu-chan is being evil."

"Say that again?!"

"I don't want to!"

- + -

The days passed on swiftly and miserably for Ikuto as he misses his cute Amu. It was after all rather interesting to see his beloved Amu in many different states of undress. Well, let's not go into the details shall we? Anyway, back to what we were talking about. So Amu shifted into an apartment. Big Deal.

Ikuto smirked.

- + -

It's time to visit our beloved Amu and see if she is comfortably settled down in her new home.

Amu hummed a happy tune while hanging up the laundry. No more pervert to bother her. How good can it get?

A face appeared out of the blue at her balcony.

She screamed.

"Argh, stop shouting you are hurting my ears."

"Who ask you to come here?!"

"No one did. I came on my own account."

Ikuto flipped and landed on the floor gracefully.

"How are you Amu?"

"Not fine with you around."

"Aw, it breaks my heart whenever you say that."

She glared at him pointedly.

"Oh look, what have we got here? Strawberry patterned undies? Tsk tsk. How kiddy like of you."

Her cheeks flared at the remark.

"Get lost you perverted cat!"

Ikuto stuck his tongue out at Amu.

"I'll be back soon my lovely strawberry."

- + -

"What? Can't make it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind its ok."

"Thanks."

All the dancers where unavailable. What are they doing? Trying to set up an anti-Ikuto riot against him? Darn this.

Wait.

Not ALL of them were unavailable.

There was still one more.

- + -

"Please Amu?"

"No! I told you I will NOT ever dance that again."

"Why?"

"It's gross."

"No it isn't"

"Yes. I bet you are just a pervert to like that sort of dance."

"How hurting."

"And now you are trying to earn my pity."

"Not really."

"Yes."

"So you've agreed? Ok thanks! See you soon."

"What but I didn't-"

The phone line was immediately cut off.

- + -

"Hey Amu."

Amu shuffled her feet awkwardly on the floor. They were at a dance studio. Alone. That wasn't a good sign. He looked at her agitated face and chuckled.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going to do anything."

"I…I wasn't think about that!"

"It's written on your face very clearly."

She stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Let's start."

Ikuto plugged in the plug into the socket and started the song. Slowly he took a step to Amu. Focusing anywhere except on Ikuto himself, they began to dance. He twirled her around and clasped her tightly to his chest before letting go. However Amu's stance was too rigid which caused her legs to tangle together and made her fall on the floor.

It was going to be a long day.

"Okay that's it for today."

Amu winced and tested stretching her tired arms before retracting them almost immediately.

"You don't look fine. That's why I suggested doing warm-ups before practicing."

He walked to her side and bent down to take a look.

"Hmm…"

Lightly he pressed his fingers onto her strained muscles massaging them.

"It's…"

She was about to stop him but she felt that it wouldn't be appropriate. Her brain began to wander about from the lack of anything better to do. She had never noticed how good he looks when he is serious. Since when did he put a different kind of perfume? Why is she even thinking of such things?

She can't be falling for him can she?

"It's done."

She blinked, dragged out of her drunken stupor.

"A-ah…thanks."

Maybe…

Just maybe it was possible.

* * *

Workload is catching up on me finally...

Review ne?

Luna


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Dancing Card Series: Clover**

- + -  
_**C l o v e r ;**__  
__Also known as a lucky charm or simply just charm, charming a lady isn't as simple as one thinks. __  
_

A tiny crack could be heard in the depths of the heart belonging to Hinamori Amu.

In a green shimmering light another character came to life.

Which also marks the start of a new series.


End file.
